


Lockdown

by needles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pathologist Oikawa Tooru, Quarantine_Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: You never know what will escape from a box when you open it, just ask Pandora. For some it may be a disaster, for Iwaizumi could it be a golden opportunity?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Lockdown

It was late when Iwaizumi arrived at the forensic lab, he knew Oikawa would still be there, alone, on a Friday night, when normal people were out painting the town red. He shook his head; he was no better himself, sitting at his desk finishing paperwork on their last murder case until it was late enough to give him a legitimate excuse to drag his partner from his lab.

The security guard nodded to him as he flashed his police pass and strolled into the darkened lab. There were two lights on, one in Oikawa’s office, as expected; and one over the platform where he stood bathed in its white glow bending over a box which Iwaizumi recognised as from storage.

He shook his head, he was really going to start on a fresh set of bones at, Iwaizumi checked his watch, 11.45 at night? Iwaizumi moved closer, Oikawa was concentrating as he usually did, his mind shutting out all extraneous sensations. He didn’t hear him even as his feet clattered on the platform steps. He reached the top and was just about to take the box away from Oikawa when the latter opened the lid.

It was like being in a war zone, sirens wailed and the crash of steel shutters all around him told it’s all too familiar story. They were in lockdown, quarantine, trapped. He looked at Oikawa as he quickly replaced the lid on the box; whatever had escaped from it there was no need to let any more out. He sealed the lid down and hurried past Iwaizumi off the platform unfastening his lab coat as he went. Throwing Iwaizumi a glance he jerked his head in the direction of the shower making it clear that he was to follow.

By now Oikawa was down to his underwear, he removed the last item, a hideous pair of alien patterned boxers, and stepped into the shower, frowning at Iwaizumi for being so slow. It was not so easy walking and shedding clothing as it looked, Iwaizumi almost tripped over his pants as he tugged them over his bare feet before stepping in with Oikawa. The pathologist sighed, grabbed the waistband of Iwaizumi’s boxers and tugged them sharply down his legs. Pulling them completely free he threw them outside, slammed the door, and turned on the shower.

It was hot, very hot, he handed Iwaizumi a bar of foul antiseptic smelling soap then took his own and worked up a lather in his hair. Starting at the top he soaped and lathered himself as hard as he could all the way to his toes until his skin was as pink as Iwaizumi’s face.

At first Iwaizumi was so stunned he could only watch; his jaw slack. There was his gorgeous partner; the partner that every professional and social protocol said was off limits; the partner he’d been pining over for years; the partner apparently oblivious to that pining; stark naked in front of him, trails of soapsuds running down the toned curves of his body. Iwaizumi’s body reacted in the only way its sad gay instincts knew how and he found himself wishing the shower was ice cold not steaming hot. Eventually he managed to kick his libido into touch and kick start his brain. He turned his back to Oikawa and began his own vigorous scrub down utterly unaware of the appreciative eyes directed at his ass.

When Oikawa was satisfied they had washed off any possible contaminants he turned off the shower and opened the door, stepping out, his feet leaving a damp trail as he stepped across and unwrapped a sealed, sterile, bathrobe from the shelf nearby. He put it on then passed a second one to Iwaizumi, a slight curve of his lips the only indication that he had noticed his partner’s still obvious reaction.

He switched on the screen beside the shower and the face of the head of security, Matsukawa appeared. Matsukawa smiled “Ah Dr Oikawa, glad to see you look fine. I’m afraid the sensors have detected a minute trace of Anthrax. It doesn’t appear to be unduly hazardous but we will need to ensure that every trace has been removed before we unseal the laboratory. That will take several hours so I’m afraid you will both be there until morning.” Oikawa nodded his assent and then headed to his office. Iwaizumi followed, ignoring the knowing grins on the faces of Matsukawa and the lab’s entomologist Dr Hanamaki who peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder as soon as Oikawa turned away. He had little doubt what they had been doing in the security suite before the alarm went off.

Once there Oikawa extended his couch into a bed and pulled a comforter from a cupboard. He spread it across the couch and rearranged the couch cushions as pillows. Shrugging off his now rather damp bathrobe he slipped under the comforter. Looking at Iwaizumi leaning mesmerised against the door of the office, he patted the bed beside him. After a moment Iwaizumi stepped inside, closed the blinds and door, turned off the main lights and in the soft glow from the desk lamp dropped his own robe and slid in alongside Oikawa.

At first they lay side by side staring at the ceiling, neither willing to move and neither able to sleep. Feeling his right arm cramping he moved it slightly and his fingers met Oikawa’s. Heat like an electric shock ran up his arm as his partner’s fingers gently entwined in his. He rolled his head to one side and stared into a pair of warm brown eyes looking back at him in the lamplight. As he looked deeper he seemed to see desire burning in their depths. He mentally chastised himself for being such a fool; he was seeing what he wanted to see not what was real. Besides this was unprofessional, partners should not cross that line.

_‘Who says?’_ His heart protested, and he was afraid Oikawa would hear it pounding in his chest. He knew his own eyes were just as revealing, he just hoped Oikawa’s obliviousness would stop him seeing it. Oikawa’s fingers disengaged and he let out a faint breath, he could do this, _‘just go to sleep Hajime and recite volleyball statistics’_ , he told himself, closing his eyes.

Then he felt it and his eyes flew open. A hand was creeping up his chest towards his heart. Oikawa’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes dark with desire. He wasn’t mistaken, Oikawa wanted him. His own arm reached across and wrapped around his partner, he felt so good. Iwaizumi pulled him closer and their lips met. He almost expected the sirens to go off again, he swore there were fireworks at least as Oikawa’s tongue probed gently and deepened the kiss.

They broke for air and he pushed himself up on one shoulder. Gazing down at that perfect form he knew that professionalism didn’t stand a chance tonight. The waters of their desire had been building for four years and now the dam was about to break. Oikawa reached up to him lacing his fingers through black hair and pressing soft kisses to his chest. He looked at his partner, silently asking permission. Oikawa smiled and nodded, pressing butterfly soft kisses to Iwaizumi’s neck. He stroked his hand down Oikawa’s body slowly wrapping his fingers gently round the hard evidence of Oikawa’s arousal. A soft moan of delight escaped from swollen lips. That faint sound was all it took and he needed all his self control not to come right there. He was determined though that he would hear every sweet sound Oikawa could make before the night was over.

A knocking on the office door woke them, the light once more streamed through the windows and Hanamaki’s voice could be heard anxiously calling from the other side of the blinds. Quickly donning their robes and straightening the bed they prepared to face the music. He looked at Oikawa who nodded, Iwaizumi unlocked the door and Hanamaki flew inside grabbing Oikawa in a hug.

“Tooru, are you alright, I just heard this morning,’ he gushed, flashing Iwaizumi a wink since he was blatantly lying, ‘you didn’t get contaminated did you? You poor thing, how’s the laryngitis today?”

“We’re both fine and it’s much better Makki, as you can hear I can talk again.”Oikawa reassured his friend as he disentangled himself from Hanamaki.

“Good, now you can both tell me all the details of your night with each other because I don’t believe for one minute that nothing happened.”

He looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi; who was reddening but saying nothing, “Cat got your tongue Officer?”

Oikawa giggled, “No Makki, laryngitis.”


End file.
